speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Guardian Witch series
Guardian Witch series is written by Ally Shields. * Genre: Paranormal Romance / Police Procedural / Mystery * Theme: vampires, werewolves, witches. * Narrative Type and Narrators: Third person narrative, primarily from Ari's perspective Brief Series Description or Overview Guardian Witch series: It's her first murder case... Twenty-three-year-old Ari Calin has sworn to keep the peace in the Olde Town district of Riverdale, and most of the time the Other worlders cooperate. The vampires, werewolves and other magical creatures go about their business, living side by side with humans, until the foreign wolves arrive and a virtual reality drug hits the streets. Violence erupts, and Ari needs more than her witch fire, weapons, and potions to stop the madness. Joining forces with a human police officer, Lt. Ryan Foster, and a way-too-sexy vampire singer, Andreas De Luca, Ari hunts for the enemy—from the vampire strip clubs to the caverns under the city. Every step draws Ari and her companions deeper into an old feud and closer to the brink of a supernatural war. Guardian Witch Legacy: Guardian fire witch Arianna Calin and vampire prince Andreas De Luca are considering moving to his estates in Italy to raise their daughter in its idyllic setting. As if being descended from two powerful witch bloodlines wasn't challenging enough, Rayne was born with a mysterious star tattoo on her shoulder. Her parents suspect she is the Chosen, the focus of the Star of Esielen prophecy. But that's something to worry about in the distant future. Isn't it? After all, their child may be precocious, but she is only five. Books in Series Guardian Witch series: # Awakening the Fire (2012) # Fire Within (2013) # Burning Both Ends (July 18, 2013) # Blood and Fire (2013) # Fire Storm (2014) # Wild Fire (2014) # Eternal Fires (Mar 17, 2015) ~ Final Shorts & Anthologies: * 0.5. Moriana's Rain (2012) * 1.5. Vampire in the Shadows (2013) ~ Free eBook, 14 pages * 6.5. Valentines Heat I (Feb 3, 2015) antholgy — “Heart’s Pride” by Ally Shields Guardian Witch Legacy: # Embers of Fire (2017) # Search for Fire (2018) # Ring of Fire (2019) World Building Setting * Riverdale — Olde Town District Places: * Club Dintero: Andreas DeLuca is the owner * Spirit Cave: #4 ley line that can be used to transport anyone from one place to another; Demons could be entering there; rogue group of witches looking for a treasure hidden; * Vampire Strip; vampire clubs & hang-outs * Toronto, Canada: Sebastian is the vampire Prince * Germany: location of the O-Seven's stronghold Supernatural Elements Para cops, Fire Witch, Otherworld, werewolf, vampire, witches, demons, fire magic, seer, fae, elves, nymphs, virtual reality drug, hellhounds, warlocks, time travel, werelions, ley lines, werebears, crows, murder of crows (invasion), magic dust, were-raptors, lost magic talisman, Book of Shadows, , , Glossary: * Otherworld: Magic and magical beings: Vamps, were, witches, etc. * Fantasy: virtual reality drug * Legend of Ramora: * Blood Stone: enormous powers, may be hidden in the Spirit Cave; everyone seems to want it * Werejaveys: (#5) part human and part javelina—known for being violent * Book of Shadows: A Witch or Warlock's family book of history, spells, potion of their clan; Ari's was recently recovered after being lost for 18 years; Andreas discovered his family's Book of Shadows and a letter from his mother which led him to discover his warlock capabilities; * Halfling: half demon and half human * Mahmo Magic: * can turn an elder into a winged killer Were-raptors: worked for the O-Seven, kept close to they stronghold; * Murder of Crows: their minds can be bent to evil by someone able to call and control them: witch, were, wizard, vampire; * Crows: powerful magic users can morph into the creature's form; Groups & Organizations: * Riverdale's Magic Council: Ari works for them as a supernatural cop. * O-Seven: original seven vampires and the eldest—controlling body—can cause death using their minds, from Europe; The enforcer is Ursula; Stronghold in Germany; * Magical Lab: forensics lab dealing with magical crimes * Riverdale Police Department: World ✥ In Riverdale, two communities live parallel lives—the world of humans and the Otherworld of vampires, witches, elves, nymphs and werecreatures. Ari is a Guardian. She is also a witch. Ari is a special kind of law enforcer and when a horrific series of murders threatens all-out war in the Otherworld, she is the one that must lead the hunt, no matter what the cost. ~ ✥ The O-Seven: Powerful ruling group of Elder vampires—the oldest: * Bastian: mind control * Porbius: * Fiorsom: * Luc: * Anselm: sensory manipulation * Tannen: * Noapte Protagonist ✥ Arianna Calin is a Supernatural Cop and Guardian, who works for the Magic Council, She is also a Fire Witch. Ari has sworn to protect Riverdale, and especially Olde Town, where the Otherworlders like to spend their time. Since the night belongs to the predators, that is when Ari can be seen doing her job. She also has a partner, Lt. Ryan Foster, her liaison to the human police force. When Ari was born she had a crescent birthmark on her ankle a mark that fated her to be a guardian. When Ari's mentor, Yana, retired as a Guardian, Ari replaced her. Yana and Ari's grandmother took her at age six to study to be a guardian. Reviews - Ally Shields - Paranormal Romance Guild ✥ Her family history states that when one dreams of a man, it is that man who will be her eternal mate. But how can her soul mate be a vampire? She is responsible for bringing children into the family to continue their legacy, but as a vampire Andreas cannot have children. Reviews - Ally Shields - Paranormal Romance Guild Book Cover Description Awakening the Fire (2012): Arianna Calin has sworn to keep the peace in Riverdale. Most of the Otherworlders prefer to haunt the Olde Town district—partying at vampire strip clubs, dining in elegant supper clubs, and inhabiting the cliffside caverns along the Mississippi. Being a cop is a tough job, but someone's gotta do it, and Ari's got her derringer, a sharp stiletto, and a few handy charms against things that hunt in the night. She's also a fire witch—a pedigree that comes in handy, since her partner's only human. When a virtual reality drug hits the streets, people start to die, and an elusive pack of werewolves threatens the status quo. Ari and Ryan are drawn into a web of murder and evil that will lead sworn enemies to a confrontation. While the city simmers around them, Ari struggles to prevent an all-out supernatural war. Goodreads | Awakening the Fire ✤ BOOK TWO - Fire Within (2013): A hidden evil stalks the city... Ari Calin refuses to believe her human friend Eddie murdered a vampire—in spite of his confession. Her human partner Ryan thinks the case is a slam dunk, even though there’s no weapon and no witnesses, but Ari’s not about to let her friend take the rap without finding out more. When Ari attends a charity event on the arm of a handsome werewolf, she finds someone she never expected to see again—Andreas De Luca, the charismatic vampire she used to date. When their eyes meet across the room, memories come rushing back. His kiss, his touch, a savage death…and a terrifying magical bond. A reconnection is the last thing she wants. Only by staying away and forgetting Andreas can she hope to avoid the Legend of Ramora. But when vampires keep dying, one thing becomes clear: Riverdale has a serial killer on its hands, and Andreas could be next. Ari begins to fear there’s more to it, though. Something truly evil is stalking the city, waiting to take control. Goodreads | Fire Within (Guardian Witch, #2) by Ally Shields ✤ BOOK THREE - Burning Both Ends (2013): "Friend or lover. Life or death..." — Supernatural cop Ari Calin arrives at the hostile Toronto vampire court with an ultimatum from the Riverdale vampires: Sebastian, Toronto's vampire prince, must stop his unprovoked attacks--or else. Ari wasn't expecting a fight--the "or else" was typical vampire grandstanding. But even with vampire Andreas De Luca by her side for a show of strength, things get ugly fast. Toronto's vampire world is in crisis, and surrounded by enemies, Ari and Andreas find themselves under attack. That's when Ari gets the call from the Magic Council ordering her home. Steffan, a good friend and leader of Riverdale's werewolves, has gone missing during top secret negotiations with the US government, and is believed to have been kidnapped--or killed.vAndreas can't abandon the Toronto vampires, and Ari can't leave him to face impossible odds alone. But neither can she disobey her orders from the Council, or leave her friend Steffan to be tortured and killed. Ari's loyalties pull her in two directions--the closest thing to love she's ever known on one side, and friendship and duty on the other. If she can stay alive long enough for the choice to matter. Goodreads | Burning Both Ends (Guardian Witch, #3) by Ally Shields ✤ BOOK FOUR- Blood and Fire (2013): "A dead body, black magic, and a vampire enforcer..." — Ari thought her biggest problem was deciding if she should move in with her vampire boyfriend, Andreas. That was before they found the dead body at the bottom of the Riverdale cliffs. And before she realized he'd been cursed by black magic. Just as she begins the murder investigation, the vampire rulers in Europe send an enforcer to make inquiries into the recent defeat of the Toronto vampire prince. While Andreas has taken responsibility for the brutal dictator's death, there is much about the incident that he and Ari must keep to themselves--secrets the vampire elders would stop at nothing to learn. With threats of retaliation hanging over their heads, Ari moves into Andreas's Victorian mansion—for safety's sake—while the enforcer begins a campaign of terror. Ari is caught between competing dangers and challenges: black magic, a ghost, a missing Native American artifact...not to mention a new roommate...all while trying to stay alive. Goodreads | Blood and Fire (Guardian Witch, #4) by Ally Shields ✤ BOOK FIVE - Fire Storm (2014): "Sometimes you just need to stay alive to fight another day." — Six months ago Ari moved in with the vampire prince Andreas. They defied the vampire elders in Europe, killed their enforcer, and have waited for retaliation that never came. ;Until now. On a trip to Italy, Andreas is captured by the vampire rulers, the notorious O-Seven, and taken in chains to their stronghold in Germany. Ari goes after him, even though it's against the orders of her Magic Council. She is fired for her actions, losing her special Guardian powers at a time she needs them most. But the vampire rulers are not through with her or with those who attempt to help her. They launch attacks in Europe and at home in Riverdale. Ari is forced to fight them on several fronts, and victory grows increasingly uncertain. Her last chance to rescue Andreas is a daring plan that places her in the hands of the O-Seven and relies on untested witch magic, the final hope for their survival. Goodreads | Fire Storm (Guardian Witch, #5) ✤ BOOK SIX BLURB—Wild Fire (2014): A vision. A lost talisman. A dangerous journey through time... — A month after their bonding, Ari and Andreas are still adjusting to married life when they learn the hard way that the O-Seven, the terrifying and brutal vampire elders, still have them in their sights. A three million dollar bounty hangs over each of their heads, and there’s no lack of assassins eager to collect. When the local seer has a terrifying vision of the destruction of Riverdale, it’s up to Ari—as usual—to keep everyone safe. Only this time, an enemy from the past has bound her fire powers, and the city’s string of arsons seems connected. Daron, the vampire prince in Toronto, has information that two of the vampire elders are on their way to Riverdale. Which can’t be good. Only a risky and unprecedented journey through time can provide the help they need. But that will leave Andreas to face the O-Seven alone. Goodreads | Wild Fire (Guardian Witch, #6) by Ally Shields ✤ BOOK SEVEN BLURB—Eternal Fires: 7th and final book in the Guardian Witch series Goodreads | Eternal Fires (Guardian Witch, #7) by Ally Shields References Category:Series